


Aim & Fire

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rosa, out practicing her archery.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



It was early, yes, but the sun was high enough in the sky to see and there was a pleasant, cool freshness in the morning air. This was the exact sort of morning that Rosa had been waiting for. She had crept out of bed quietly and dressed in near-darkness before making her way out of the castle with a minimal of fuss.

Now, at the part of the practice fields sectioned off for archery, Rosa couldn't help smiling. She didn't think she'd gotten rusty - not one bit - but it had been a long time since she'd been able to spend a morning practicing.

She selected a bow carefully - she had now bought, traded, broken, lost, sold, and commissioned more bows than she'd ever thought she'd touch and shot more arrows than she'd ever dreamed. But she had not brought one of her own weapons with her. A practice bow would be enough for what she wanted to do, and it would test her skill more than using one of her personal bows.

This was not a hobby to her - neither was her magic. Each was something she would keep honing, even in these early hours. But there were not monsters in her path now, nor foes of any sort. There was just a target crudely painted on a stack of hay bales and she grabbed a dozen arrows she could retrieve and shoot again. That was enough for the morning. 

As the sun crept higher and higher in the sky, Rosa shot again and again until finally she felt like she had put in a good practice. She'd fallen into a bit of a trance, settling with the bow she'd chosen and learning the quirks of the practice arrows, how they flew with their imperfect fletching and blunted tips from hundreds of strikes into the hay bales and likely many more hundred misses into the dirt. 

And then, after retrieving her arrows one final time, Rosa realized she had not been alone. She knew she should have expected to have an audience, no matter how early she'd gotten up. They always found each other and Rosa didn't think that would ever change.

Cecil was standing at the rail that guarded the archery field from the rest of the practice grounds. He'd been dead asleep when Rosa had crept out of bed. Perhaps-- perhaps it was later than Rosa had realized. He had a smile on his face and, waving with a handful of arrows, Rosa smiled back. 

Kain echoed her wave, but his face was lost in shadows with how he was leaning, half-draped, against the rail. He'd been dead asleep, too... and apparently wasn't quite as awake as Cecil. 

The scene made Rosa smile wider and giggle just a bit. Oh, they'd done this all enough times while growing up. Sometimes just Cecil would be watching, or just Kain. Often both, often neither when they were both off doing their own practice. 

Once, Rosa had jokingly asked if they ever showed up on the days when she wasn't out practicing. Cecil had answered that they did other things, but neither he nor Kain had elaborated. 

Some things apparently never changed. And some, Rosa thought as she walked over to kiss them both, she never wanted to change.


End file.
